Death Wish
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Convidava a Morte para brincar, e aguardava ansiosamente para que ela o atendesse.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, e eu não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

**NA: essa fic cita vampiros de uma outra obra, da qual não falarei o nome, porque então eu não poderia postar a fic nesse site. **

**NA²: o diálogo no fim dessa fic foi retirado do filme 'Entrevista com Vampiro' (hehe, não é difícil adivinhar quem são os vampiros agora, né?) que não me pertence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Death Wish<strong>

_por Dark K._

_A verdade é que cada lágrima sua é também um pouco minha._

_Sofro, por você e a lembrança que traz, como jamais sofri antes._

_Sua beleza etereamente terrena, uma leveza dolorida de corações pesados e o brilho de passados escuros em seus olhos._

_Vim a Londres para matar as saudades de um grande amigo e encontro a sombra de um grande amor a me assombrar._

_Olhos verdes humanos, vivos, e mais antigos do que deveriam ser – tão como os dele._

_Os cabelos negros que caem em seu rosto, como se tentasse esquecer quem é, quem foi, ou quem ainda vai ser._

_Você é tão ele, menino misterioso que caminha pelas ruas desertas à noite, com a garoa gelada batendo em seu rosto com uma punição por todos os males que jamais causou, mas que ainda assim acha que são culpa sua._

_Tão, tão ele. Meu filho, meu amado, meu amor._

_Meu assassino._

_Meu cúmplice._

_Tão ele._

_Nem mesmo finjo resistir o impulso de segui-lo a toda parte, percorrer seus passos com a pressa inata ao que sou, com a força imbatível que tenho._

_Sou seu por querê-lo tanto._

_Nem mesmo me ocorre lutar contra._

†

Às vezes, quando a noite já estava alta, e o sono não conseguia o envolver, podia jurar que ouvia o som leve de passos ao seu lado. Percorrendo sua casa, entrando em seu quarto a cada vez que fechava os olhos, tentando chamar o descanso que não vinha.

Um brilho em violeta de olhares que jamais estiveram ali. Um _flash _imperceptível de um dourado vivo que julgava perceber pelo canto do olho, e que jamais via.

O som de um violino antigo, que cantava de dor e de sombras, e saudades e perdas durante as raras vezes em que conseguia dormir por alguns minutos.

Seus passos seguidos na garoa gelada que o fazia sentir vivo, presente, real.

Não se sentia real há tanto tempo que nem mesmo se percebia como alguém.

Já não falava com Ron, ou Hermione há semanas. A escola recomeçaria em alguns dias, mas não iria voltar.

Não sabia mais quem era, ou o que faria.

Havia sido quebrado de maneira irreparável com sua própria morte e agora... Agora desejava ter escolhido o caminho mais fácil, talvez. Não ter voltado para terminar com tudo.

Não ter fingido e tentado se fazer acreditar que queria estar ali, que queria voltar, que acreditava em um futuro – que desejava viver.

Ouvindo os passos ecoarem em seu encalço, tendo a certeza de que alguém, ou algo, ou ambos, o seguia, quase desejava que fosse alguma máscara alva de seu passado a assombrá-lo, para levá-lo embora.

Convidava a Morte para brincar, e aguardava ansiosamente para que ela o atendesse.

**†**

_Não conseguia não sorrir ao ouvi-lo pensar que queria a Morte, que a desejava._

_Tão ele até em seus escrúpulos em acabar consigo mesmo, em temer o pior dos atos, em tentar atrair a morte, mas sempre pela mão de terceiros, e jamais a sua._

_Tolo, talvez, ou quem sabe apenas inocente, um alguém que não reconhecia a Morte pelo que ela é._

_Tão __**ele**__._

_Os passos na garoa pediam mais uma vez para serem seguidos com seu eco sedento de companhia, e atendi._

_Em sua casa, o pequeno apartamento modesto com tão pouco de seu que bem poderia ser o lugar de qualquer um, sigo-o através das janelas, vejo-o trocar-se para a noite, mesmo que saiba que não vai dormir._

_Abro a janela por fora, e entro em silêncio._

_Seus olhos verdes me encaram diretamente pela primeira vez, e sinto vontade de sorrir diante da sua calma._

_Talvez não tão como __**ele **__no final de tudo, já que não demonstrava medo, ou estupefação – apenas a aceitação calada de que as vozes que tentava ouvir, e os passos que tentava ver, e as cores que tentava seguir de fato existiam ali, em sua frente, concretos e etéreos, em flashes de violeta, dourado e branco-porcelana._

_A luz fraca das velas antiquadas que estão sobre a cabeceira o tornam tão irreal quanto eu._

_Pequenas manchas e cicatrizes marcam em sua pele. _

_Seus olhos permanecem parados em mim, fixos, como se presos, não com o fascínio que tanto vejo nos mortais à minha volta, mas com a aceitação clara de que, enfim, a morte atendeu a seus gritos mudos e desesperados, e chegou até ele, na forma de um anjo louro de olhos violeta, e um violino em sua mão._

_A cama em que ele repousa está a um passo de distância, e cruzo-o em um tempo tão rápido que não há palavras para descrevê-lo._

_Os olhos verdes e frios como a garoa lá fora apenas me encaram, sem medo, ou terror, ou hesitação._

_Menino misterioso e fascinante, que encara a morte frente a frente sem nem mesmo um sorriso de escárnio para fingir-se indiferente._

_Encara-a apenas porque pode, porque talvez não aguente mais, porque talvez já não veja razão._

_Recuo alguns milímetros porque percebo que, tão diferente __**dele**__, este menino não teme a morte._

_Ele não escolheria o Presente das Trevas._

_Ele escolheria o Descanso Eterno._

_Sorrio diante de sua calma. Minha mão estende-se deliberadamente para o rosto tão gelado ao toque humano, mas que para mim é como lava, sentindo seu sangue correndo em seu corpo, quente e vivo e tão atraente._

_Inclino-me sobre ele e toco seus lábios com os meus, em uma declaração muda e permanente de que, a partir daquele exato momento, ele me pertence._

_Sua reação não é a devoção completa dos tantos outros a quem já fiz esse gesto. Não há entrega, não há súplicas, não há clamores para que eu não o deixe._

_Ele me encara com seus olhos de morte, pisca lentamente uma única vez, e se deita, sem desvencilhar minha mão de seu rosto._

_Seus olhos se fecham, e ele adormece sem sonhos, enquanto corro meus dedos gélidos de carne morta por entre os fios negros._

_Já não fico por me lembrar __**dele**__._

_Fico por este novo ele tão fascinantemente estável, e constante, e destemidamente fracassado na missão humana mais simples: viver._

_Fico porque assim o desejo._

_Fico porque __**o **__desejo._

_E isso me basta._

**†**

Entra pela janela o ar gélido, um pouco da garoa que parece estar sempre ali, e a certeza de que a Morte, talvez, o ouça: talvez por ser seu Mestre, talvez porque finalmente tenha o percebido - muito provavelmente por ter aceitado o convite que fazia incessantemente.

O ser etéreo estende a mão até seu rosto, e ele pensa que com aquele toque talvez ele vá, enfim, para onde não deveria ter partido. Para o Nunca, para o Lugar Algum, para King's Cross, de uma vez por todas. Mas tudo que há no toque é o gelo de algo morto que não traz o _seu_ fim.

Indaga com seu olhar o que aquele ser é. O que faz ali. Recebe um breve sorriso de volta, uma carícia, um quase beijo.

Cansa-se daquele jogo.

Fecha os olhos, e tem a vaga consciência de que uma mão o acaricia até sucumbir ao sono bem-vindo e tão escasso.

Quando acorda na manhã seguinte, a luz do sol, raro presente nos últimos meses, brilha pela janela entreaberta. Não sabe dizer se a noite passada fora um sonho, a realidade, ou algum devaneio seu para ter paz e conseguir adormecer.

Seu dia passa com a calma dos condenados a tentarem descobrir porque estão ali, já que não chamaria suas andanças sem rumo ou objetivo pela cidade onde agora mora de "viver".

Apenas continua, porque não sabe como _não continuar_.

O entardecer traz mais uma vez os passos atrás dos seus, os flashes de cor e branco em espaços impossíveis. A presença some a alguns metros de seu prédio.

Fecha a porta de sua casa atrás de si, e, logo em seguida, tudo que conhece é a dor.

**†**

_Vejo-o conformado com o não-viver que leva, com a ausência da sua Morte que não chega, com a certeza de que não há mais nada e que, talvez, o nada seja tudo que há._

_A dor dele me consome, e anseio por fazer algo, tomar esta dor tão calada dele, e fazê-la gritar em mim – colocá-la para fora, e torná-la tangível, e real, pois tudo que existe pode ser destruído e deixado para trás, mas o que não tem forma persiste e continua._

_Sigo-o em silêncio, dando pistas do que estou fazendo, mas sem a certeza da presença. Subo até sua casa antes que ele entre e, assim que ele o faz, tomo-o contra mim, seguro-o contra meu peito, e cravo minhas presas em sua pele, rasgando e dilacerando, até encontrar seu sangue – este, sim, real, rico, vermelho-vivo: o exato oposto do verde-morte de seus olhos._

_Ele não grita. Não há sons em sua dor, nem mesmo movimentos em seu desespero. Ele sofre, mas não o demonstra, apenas fecha os olhos contra a violação de seu corpo, enquanto bebo seu sangue, esvaindo dele a vida que ele já não quer. _

_Fraco, seus olhos mal se mantém abertos quando me afasto – minha pele quente, bochechas rosadas, lábios vermelho-carne._

_Sorrio para a única pessoa que jamais conheci que, de fato, não teme a morte, mesmo quando a forma que ela assume sou eu._

_Ele não responde ao meu sorriso, e coloco-o sobre a sua cama. Observo-o piscar devagar, respirar fundo, como se apenas esperasse o ponto em que já não teria forças para abrir seus olhos depois de fechá-los._

_Meus lábios pousam em sua testa marcada por um breve segundo, e então em seu rosto, e por fim, em seu pescoço mais uma vez._

_Sugo seu sangue de maneira rápida e inebriada, sabendo que com ele tomo todas as chances que ele teria de sobreviver._

_Ele não protesta, não se move, não emite som algum. Se não ouvisse as batidas de seu coração, agora que sinto sua pele gelada contra a minha, já o julgaria morto._

_Ele enfrenta a morte sem resquícios de medo, ou de covardia. _

_O sangue do homem valente é a melhor coisa nesta terra._

_Sinto seu coração parar, lento, a morte já o acalenta em seus braços._

_Sussurro baixinho em seu ouvido que eu lhe daria a escolha que jamais tive._

_Seus últimos resquícios de vida quase se esvaem no esforço de balançar a cabeça em negação._

_Como eu suspeitei, ele não deseja ser eterno. Se dada a escolha, prefere sumir, desaparecer, e ir para um lugar desconhecido que talvez nem exista._

_Mas eu sou o Príncipe de meu pequeno reino das Trevas, e todos os meus melhores filhos foram feitos sem consentimento. Minha querida boneca de porcelana eterna, meu caro amigo, tão mais antigo que todos nós jamais seremos._

_Meu amado que será leal e destemido, que me lembrava tanto __**ele**__, apenas para provar que é apenas ele mesmo._

_A morte se aproxima a passos rápidos, já não há sangue nele que faça com que viva._

_Mordo meu pulso com uma calma deliberada, jogando com o destino, apostando que se eu conseguir fazê-lo a tempo, é porque ele deveria ser meu para sempre._

_Minha boca se enche com o gosto adocicado e metálico do sangue._

_Beijo-o com seus olhos já fechados, quando já nem mesmo sinto sua respiração. Sua pele se mancha com meu sangue._

_Fecho os olhos esperando o destino que o Destino decidiu me dar. Brincando de fazer viver aqueles que desejam ir._

**†**

Os gritos da morte ecoam nas paredes do quarto, e certamente acordarão os vizinhos.

O sangue mancha os lençóis, e a pele alva, sem marcas, como jamais havia sido antes.

Os lábios vermelhos, os cabelos negros, e os olhos irradiantemente verdes.

Senta-se sobre a cama em uma pose familiar, buscando com o olhar o anjo que mentiu que lhe daria uma escolha.

"Eu quero mais.", é tudo que pede.

O anjo sorri.

"É claro que quer mais.", ele responde sorrindo.

Seu amado, sua boneca de porcelana, seu aprendiz.

Seu.

E nada mais.

* * *

><p><strong>R E V I E W !<strong>


End file.
